Prince Zip
'''Prince Zip '''is an American animated TV series created by EliNinja for the Cartoon Network. It aired from August 4th - December 22nd, 1997 for 20 half-hour episodes and was rated TV-G in the United States. The series centers around two friends, an 8 year old prince of the future and his robot friend having fun in the future. Reruns have aired on EliShows since it's launch in 2010, marking the first time the show was broadcast in widescreen. Background Prince Zip Zeela (Frankie Muniz) , a fun-loving 8-year-old only son of King Clyde Zeela IV (Robin Williams) and Queen Hanna Vysko-Zeela (Mary Kay Bergman), and his tiny robot companion, Nyma (Grey DeLisle) , are two best friends in the year 799 XD, where everything is futuristic and robotic and school has been replaced by knowledge injections that people take at birth...and where humans are extinct and every animal has been replaced by pet blobs. The two may be in the future where everything is advanced, but they are actually just two beings who don't know what they were actually meant to be born for. They are just people who spend their meaningless lives having fun. But that's just them, being their usual selves. Episodes #When Zip Met Nyma (8/04/1997) - A king in the year 799 XD gives his only son Zip a new robot buddy for his 8th birthday. #Pancakes (8/05/1997) - Zip and Nyma make breakfast for Zip's parents. #The War (8/06/1997) - When Zip has a wicked bad headache, Nyma tells him a few memories of a war she was in. #Food Party (8/07/1997) - Zip's friend Devi has a food party at his house and needs help with some stuff. #Hear My Melodies (8/08/1997) - Zip needs to fix Nyma's 200-year-old music disk so that her music can be heard. #Jazzing Men (8/11/1997) - Zip and Nyma meet a group of jazz-playing outlaws who teach them a thing or two about jazz. #Dear Notebook (8/18/1997) - The king's pet blob Marky finds a 21,975,029,927,103,843,012,666,100 year old Notebook and finds many bone-chilling mysteries. #Plazma House (8/25/1997) - Zip and Nyma discover a radio-active house full of toast. #Amnesiac (9/01/1997) - A little girl cracks part of her skull and loses her memory. She seeks help from Nyma, who knows everything about everyone. #Best Pizza (9/08/1997) - Zip finds a treasure box in his dad's room that contains the best pizza in the universe. #Blob's in the Bag (9/15/1997) - Zip and Nyma try to get a tiny blob to leave its bag. #Leafs Must Fall (9/22/1997) - the very last leafs in the world, on a tree in Zip's backyard, begin to fall off. #New Arcade (9/29/1997) - Zip and Nyma visit a new arcade in town and play "Dude Smashers X" for 12 hours straight. #Shorts (10/06/1997) - Zip is stuck up a tree (for the 2 millionth time); Zip's parents head out to hang with some friends; Nyma teaches a wheelchair kid how to play the piano. #It's Not My Fault! (10/13/1997) - When a kid in the neighborhood is blamed for a cat murder, Zip and Nyma try to clear his name. #Spook Hunt (10/20/1997) - Zip, Nyma and a few of Zip's friends go on a hunt for the spookiest things in the palace during a sleepover. #King Zip and Queen Nyma (11/03/1997) - Zip and Nyma have the palace to theirselves when Zip's parents go on vacation. #That Girl I Fancy (11/10/1997) - Zip has a crush on a beautiful girl from across the palace, but doesn't know how to tell her that he does. #Gotta Buy That Pizza (11/17/1997) - Zip sends Nyma in a mission to buy some pizza for his parents' anniversary. #Chrisums (series finale; 12/22/1997) - Yet another end of the year, yet another Zip hating Christmas, and a new Nyma trying to figure out why. Category:Television series Category:EliNinja